Batch of Leaders
Aldin and Esther belong to Xavierthespecialvet. As they were going older and stronger, Ryder and Katie were married in the age of 21-22 while Xavier at the age of 28. About a year later, Katie gave birth to twins, which makes Ryder a father and Xavier an uncle. The older twin, who is a boy, is Aldin, and he is born first and then few hours later, the younger twin, is a girl, is Esther. Both of them were born in Adventure Bay, which is now a small privileged city. Not long after the twins were born, the pups, now teenagers, has changed, even with their similar features that still stuck up inside them. But still, the twins love them and would often play with them. Either way, the twins both love their family, including the dogs as well, although they tend to be their daddies' kids because the twins always wanted to be with their dad, but at least, they also wanted to their mom and uncle too. As they were growing up, Ryder, Katie, and Xavier immediately brought up to their minds as they entrusted the twins to be the next leaders of the Paw Patrol. Even though they're young, but they always tell stories about Ryder in the old days being a leader along with Xavier. Even now, they were still leaders, despite their family are small, but still, they are very mature yet intelligent, especially on missions. The twins apparently were amazed back when Ryder was at their age, they would soon be encouraged to be young leaders as well, with the help of Ryder as their father and leader of the team. Not long until at the age of 10, they are now pledged young leaders, but still they learning from the original leader himself. Aldin '''- He is Ryder's spitting image, except that he had sky-blue eyes from his mother, Katie, and his brown hair had small blonde streaks. At his childhood days, he wears a yellow and white sleeves jacket, which also covers a maroon shirt, black shorts, and violet shoes. His jacket also has a Paw Patrol Symbol on front. Often, he also wears a blue scarf. '''Esther - At her childhood days, her hair is light brown, sometimes rather hazel brown, and she is always seen with a pony-tail. She wears a blue and white shirt, also a light pink shirt that fully matches her shirt. Likewise from her older twin brother, she has sky-blue eyes. Her skin is also a bit pale. Sometimes, like Aldin, she often wears a blue scarf. Likewise, she has a Paw Patrol symbol on her shirt. Aldin - Sometimes too bubbly, which means he has a tendency of putting high spirits. He is very caring and supportive when he comes to the dogs. He's also friendly and quite communicative, but sometimes, a little loudmouth when it comes talking. He is a very kind and helpful individual, and would also help his younger twin sister of what anything she or they need. Sometimes, he is more comfortable to his father, even at the times when he's nervous and extremely shy. Most likely he likes to spend his time with Marshall and Rocky, but he still wanted to be with the dogs as much as he wanted to like his family. Esther - Very considerate, and somewhat strategic like her uncle. Like from her mother, she tends to groom the adult dogs, especially with girls. Like from her older twin brother, she's very friendly and communicative. She is also very curious and loves to take explorations. Sometimes, she also wanted to spend some time with her uncle as a veterinarian, and loves to help him, especially when taking medicines on the patients very carefully. Also, she has a fright of thunderclaps, so she tends to be with her parents as much as they could relieve her. When she visits the dogs, she often hangs around with Skye and Zuma but still, she wanted to visit the others like her older twin brother. Catchphrases: Aldin: Working on it... Esther: Working on it... Family: * Ryder Silverpaw (Father) * Katie Silverpaw (Mother) * Xavier Silverpaw (Uncle) Facts: * During Katie's labor, Aldin was born first, followed by his younger twin sister, Esther. * Most likely Ryder and the others called them twins. But sometimes, they also call their names as well. * Since then they're were also entrusted to be young leaders, they look up to their dad as they wanted to learn about Ryder's past experiences when he was at their age. * Aldin never sleeps without his teddy bear. It was a gift from Marshall when he was a year old along with Esther. * Like Ryder, the twins hate Brussels sprouts. For them, when they taste it, they said that it taste so bitter and would never wanted to taste them again. It is also unexpected that Aldin is allergic to them. * It's obvious that Esther visit her uncle almost everyday as much as she wanted to help him and the animal patients. Xavier even considers her "Temporary Veterinarian". * They realized when they listen to one of Ryder's lessons of being leader, they definitely thought it is not easy for them, but their father always help them of what is right and wrong. Stories they appear Working on it... Category:Fanon Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Xavierthespecialvet's OC Category:Xavierthespecialvet's Character Category:Second gen Category:Second generation Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:Friendly Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist